Hurricane
by IwishIwasfreakingAnnabethChase
Summary: When one date changes Annabeth and Percy's relationship drastically and when a new guy comes into Annabeth's life. Guess you'll have to read it to know what else happens... Disclaimer: My favorite friends belong to Rick. ON HOLD FOR AN UNKNOWN AMOUNT OF TIME. IF YOU WANT IT, ASK. BECAUSE I'M DONE.
1. Prologue

**Annabeth looks like Blake Lively and Percy is the hottest man in the universe. Don't fight me on this. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE SOME OF YOU ANGRY, but please just deal with it as calmly as possible. And honestly, this is a reality for lots of high school couples, so please don't hate. Please R &R.**

Annabeth's eyes snapped open. She was facing a familiar wall covered in pictures of her friends and herself. There was a group picture of all of them at a lake. Piper on Annabeth's back, and Leo flailing in the air. Another was of her and her boyfriend, his eyes seeming to pull in all of her attention. She remembered when she had helped him hang all of the pictures up in his cabin. She glanced at the clock sitting on the nightstand.

"Percy, it's already 8:00. Wake up, " she said. Percy's eyes fluttered open, and he squinted, trying to adjust to the light in the room. His messy, black hair stuck to his forehead. He groaned.

"We only have a week left of camp, Annie. I don't want to spend it training the new campers." His eyes gleamed as he propped his head up with his hand. "I don't think Chiron would mind if we were a few minutes late." He moved his head forward so their noses were barely touching.

"You're terrible, Percy Jackson, " Annabeth whispered, but she leaned in so their mouths met.

That afternoon, Annabeth was reviewing the best ways to use a dagger with a small group of preteens. One of the kids raised their hands.

"I don't understand. Can't you just _show_ us how to use the dagger," the child complained.

"Well," she glanced at Percy who was making his way over to her group with a smile on his face,"I guess I can." As soon as Percy was close enough, she pulled out her knife, moving herself behind him, putting the edge to his neck. He laughed.

"So that's how it's gonna be," Percy mumbled. He managed to get out of Annabeth's hold, and they went on fighting until they both crashed into the grass, gasping for air and smiling. Annabeth remembered the class she was teaching, and sat up, propping her body up with her elbows.

"Any questions?"

 **(Line Break)**

Annabeth pulled her hair-tie out, letting her blond girls crash down to about her mid-back. She pulled off her sweaty t-shirt and shorts, digging through her clothes for something a little nicer. Earlier that day, she had found a letter from Percy to meet her at the lake that night. She was excited to see him, as he had managed to stay out her sight for all of that day. Over the past week, he had seemed a little antsy, but she wasn't too concerned. Annabeth finally decided she looked decent enough in a pair of white shorts and a blue button down shirt.

When Annabeth arrived at the lake, it was dusk. She saw the outline of her boyfriend sitting on the edge of a dock. She smiled as she made her way over to him. She let her sandals fall off, so the rough, old dock rubbed against the bottom of her feet. He was wearing khakis and a baseball tee. She sat down next to him on the dock, her feet submerged in the cool water. Percy smiled and passed her a beer. Annabeth was only eighteen, but she had experience with alcohol.

"You look gorgeous," Percy said as he looked into her eyes.

"Thanks," she said as she blushed, "but I already knew that." The corners of Percy's mouth perked up, and he nudged her with his shoulder.

" _Wow_. I got the nicest girl in camp." Annabeth smirked at his remark.

"And I got the sweetest guy."

"You think you can suck up to me like that, and I'll just forget that little comment you made earlier?" He shook his head and took a sip of his drink. Annabeth looked at the water, and the ripples she was creating with her toes. She grinned at her sudden idea.

"Well, then I guess it doesn't matter if I do this?" She grabbed his arm and pulled him down into the water in front of her. She stood up and looked at him as he resurfaced. "I love you, Perseus."

Annabeth jumped into the water, and before she realized it, Percy's arms wrapped around her. Annabeth gently kicked her legs as her and Percy's mouths found each other. "I love you, too, Wise Girl. "

She eventually let Percy and her submerge themselves in water. Annabeth felt Percy's hands tangling her hair. She grinned as she moved her head in for another kiss, her hands finding the end of Percy's tee, pulling it up and off of him. He, in turn, undid the buttons on her shirt. They both stopped at that point, not wanting to go any further at the moment. They were in the camp lake, after all.

After a few minutes, the couple made their way back to the beach. Annabeth knew she probably looked like a mess, but she didn't care. She knew Percy wouldn't judge her. Percy picked up an item of clothing and tossed it at Annabeth, so she could start dressing.

The sky was now completely dark except for the stars. She layed back down on the soft sand, Percy joining her. She found his hand, and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Hey, Annabeth. I've been meaning to tell you about some news I received earlier this week. So, I've been applying to lots of colleges and I was accepted into one that I'm really excited about-" Annabeth cut him off. _What is he talking about_ , she thought.

"I thought you wanted to go college in New Rome?" She blurted as she sat up. Since they had come back from their last quest, Annabeth had been under the impression that she and Percy were going to go to college together.

"Well, I did, but then I started thinking about what I want to do with my life-"

"I thought we were going to focus on our relationship." Annabeth interrupted again, small amounts of hurt creeping into her tone.

"Annabeth, I'm not saying that I want to leave you, I just also want to study for a future career." She pulled her hair out of face in frustration, refusing to meet his eyes. _They had gone through so much, and yet he had kept this from her._ She felt his hand gently touch her arm, but she shook it off, and stood up.

"What the Hades? How could you not tell me that you were applying to different colleges? You don't understand, Percy. I thought we were going to go to New Rome and start our lives there _together._ You can't just keep stuff like this from me!" She felt the tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. Percy stood up.

" _We can still be together."_ He pressed.

"Where is it?" Annabeth muttered.

"Massachusetts." She shook her head.

"That's the opposite side of the country, Seaweed Brain!" She cried as pain enveloped her chest, and she let the tears fall. She had seen the effects of long distance relationships-they never lasted. They were just a fantasy. She looked at his face. Percy looked sad, but nothing else. Annabeth suddenly bagan shaking her head, her lips trembling.

"Look, Annabeth, I don't want to be apart from you, just as much you do, but this is my future. I finally figured out what I want to do, and the university offers great courses in crimi-"

"It doesn't matter. You kept this from me. You aren't seeing that I planned my future around you- around us. You can't do this to me."

"So I can't have a future too? You aren't the only one who wants to get a job! Have you ever asked me what I want to do? What I'm interested in becoming, dedicating my life to? My life doesn't revolve around you and what you want," Percy yelled.

Annabeth pulled back. He had never spoken like that to her. He was right though. She felt warm tears run down her cheeks, but she didn't wipe them off. After a few seconds of sobbing, she turned around and started marching towards her cabin, leaving Percy on the beach. He didn't go after her. She didn't look back.

 **(Line Break)**

Streaks of sunlight found their way to Annabeth's eyes. She glanced at her watch. 6:03 a.m. She hadn't slept at all that night. After she and Percy had their fight, she had grabbed all of her stuff from her cabin. Annabeth had planned on leaving this morning, but had originally thought she'd be leaving with Percy. The noises of a bus filled Annabeth's ears. She pulled her backpack on and grabbed her suitcase. The bus came to a stop and the doors opened with a creak. She took a deep breath and stepped forward, not noticing the dark haired man, running towards her. She plopped down in a seat as the bus lurched forward.

Five months later...

Annabeth walked into the cafe, shivering from the cold air outside, the ding from the door announcing her presence. After she ordered a peppermint mocha, she found a place in a booth. She pulled out her new laptop and started designing a Rome inspired building. Since she started attending her classes at the Department of Architecture at Harvard, she had constantly been thinking up new ideas.

If Percy could go to college like a regular mortal, so could she. She was really enjoying the courses. The people were pretty friendly, and she hadn't had any major run-ins with monsters.

She heard another ding and glanced at the green door. A tall blonde walked in with a long black coat and scarf on. His curly hair reminded her of Leo's. Annabeth thought he could've been a long, lost twin brother to Christopher Egan. **(Google him. He's pretty cute.)** He met her eyes and smiled. She blushed and looked back down at her screen. It had only been a few months since her breakup with Percy, but Annabeth was over him. She at least thought she was.

"Peppermint mocha for Annabeth," an employee called out. She stood up, slipping past the attractive man, to grab her drink.

"Thanks," she said as she smiled to the employee. As she turned around, she found herself face-to-face with the blonde.

"Annabeth, huh? That's a pretty name." As soon as he started talking, Annabeth's jaw nearly dropped. _He's British,_ she thought. She finally answered him with a quiet response of thanks. She admired his blue eyes, but thinking they weren't quite as captivating as Percy's green ones. She then silently scolded herself for thinking about him.

"Could I have a number to go along with the name?" He said flirtatiously. Annabeth pushed her hair behind her ear, and suddenly wished she had worn something a little nicer today. She didn't look bad, but she definitely could've tried to dress herself better that morning.

She grinned at him and said, "Only if I get yours."


	2. Chapter One: Mild to Violent Winds

**Oh my gosh, I'm surprised I didn't receive death threats for the last chapter. And I guess it's a story now. Thanks for reading, even if it hurts!**

 _Four years later..._

Percy hated his phone. He hated that it always died. He hated that he texted at the rate of a grandma. He hated that it didn't know Annabeth's number. When Percy had started college, he bought an older model of a phone, because he was broke, but being a college graduate, he had definitely upgraded.

Percy felt a vibration in his pocket, and pulled the device out.

 _Messages:_

 _Logan: Heyy, wanna go to soundcheck tonight_

 _Logan: Don't worry about me bothering you all night. We can just have a few drinks and then part ways or whatever_

Soundcheck **(real place, by the way)** was a popular club in downtown DC that Percy had visited a couple of times for dates, if you could call them that, with Logan after they had met their senior year. Logan was a complete party animal. Being the daughter of some well known politician, Logan had plenty of money to spend. And her mother was happy to provide it as long as she didn't get into trouble.

Percy knew he didn't really like her. To be truthful, he kind of thought she was a slut. It seemed like she was constantly spending the night with different guys. Percy was happy to say he wasn't one of them. She was a good distraction, though. Whenever he was with her, he had no room in his mind for thoughts of Annabeth. But that was probably because he was too busy making sure she wasn't causing problems.

Unsure of what to say, he slipped his phone back into his pocket, and picked up his pace as he neared the front doors to the CIA base in Washington D.C. For the past four years, Percy had poured his soul into his criminal justice course at Boston University. He made his way through the halls, and stopped outside an office labeled _Henry McKnight, Collection Management Officer_. Percy took a few deep breaths, smoothed out his suit, and knocked on the door.

"Come on in," an accented voice boomed. Percy grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. Percy was surprised to see a young man, maybe a year or two older than him, sitting at the desk. His curly blonde hair was meticulously groomed, and a smile covered his face. Percy almost cried with relief. He had been expecting an old, grumpy man with a bald head and wrinkles. He hadn't been expecting a British twenty-something year old. Percy shook the man's hand.

"I'm Henry McKnight, if you couldn't tell from the label. But unlike the label, I actually go by my middle name, Peyton." Percy sat down and smiled.

"Perseus Jackson, but I go by Percy."

"Nice to meet you, Percy. I'm glad to inform you that you are the CIA's newest D.O." **(This means he gets to be a fancy spy, or whatever.)** Percy raised his eyebrows. He had worked so hard to get into a good college and get his degree, but he had never thought he would have actually gotten this job.

"Thank you, sir. Er- Peyton."

"Of course. You really stood out from our other applicants. Your experience and training, both physically and mentally, is outstanding. And you know Greek and some Latin, so that's good. It makes me wonder what you were doing with your life before college. I'm happy you're going to be a part of this team." Percy was half expecting Peyton to jump up and scream, _"Just kidding, loser! You suck!"_ , but he never did. A ring cut through the air. Peyton picked up the phone on his deck, and quickly said, "Sorry, it's my fiance, I've got to take this, so if you could finish up with my assistant, that'd be great." Percy nodded and left the room, making sure to text a quick reply to Logan.

Later that night, Percy spotted Logan in front of the club. He couldn't help but notice her short dress hugged her body a little too tightly. He shrugged and plastered a smile on his face. A sudden thought struck Percy. Logan looked just like Annabeth. Her blond hair was maybe a little more red, her eyes more of a light blue, but they could've passed off as sisters. His smile faltered, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Let's go!" She urged as she grabbed his hand.

The inside of Soundcheck was packed mainly with drunk young adults, dancing and jumping around to the live, and loud, music. Because Percy often found himself in noisy situations, like a battlefield, he had grown accustomed to it. He almost liked it. It reminded him of being with his friends and Ann- No. Percy couldn't think about her right now. He was pulled away from his thoughts as Logan handed him a drink at a crowded bar.

"Here's to alcohol, Bed Bug." Logan had insisted on calling him the silly pet name even though they had never slept together. "Goodness, I love alcohol," he heard her mutter.

He rolled his eyes and put the drink to his lips, downing it in a second. Before he knew it, Percy was completely drunk and bouncing around with everyone else at the club.

Being in the dark room let Percy's mind wander. Every girl with blonde hair caught his attention, sending images of Annabeth's face to his brain. He shook most of them off, but on more than one occasion, he had gone up to a girl, and a guy, asking, "Annabeth? Is that you?"

Most of them just gave him a weird look and carried on. Before he knew it, he had made his way outside. He wandered down the sidewalk until he plopped down on the curb, his head starting to clear up. What the Hades am I doing, he wondered. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. I shouldn't even be here. He pulled out his phone and called for a taxi.

When he got back to his apartment, he immediately kicked off his shoes. He walked into the kitchen while humming some song he couldn't name. Even though it was early in the morning, he made himself some french toast- the only thing he could make that didn't come from a box.

As he sat alone, eating his food, he wondered what Annabeth was doing. She was probably in California living a happy life. Maybe she became a super successful architect. Maybe she was married and had a kid. Without him. He had always regretted not going after her when they were on the beach. By the time he had realized his mistake, it was too late though. She was gone.

He threw the rest of his food down on a plate and headed to his bedroom. He accidentally ran into a box when he had stepped into the dark room. Cleaning had never been his forte. He picked up the box and glanced at the contents. He reached his hand inside and pulled out a picture. He immediately recognized it from his old cabin at camp.

He smiled to himself as he looked at each of his old friends. When he was younger, he had thought they would all be close as they aged, but it hadn't worked out that way. He set the picture down on his nightstand and climbed into bed. _I hope Annabeth is happy_ , he thought as he fell asleep.

A loud banging interrupted Percy's sleep. Who's knocking on the door at seven in the morning? He opened one eye, and then the other. He pulled on a shirt, and opened the door. He was surprised to see Peyton standing there, looking down at his phone screen.

Without looking up, Peyton said, "Morning, Percy. I hope I didn't wake you up." He finally met Percy's eyes. "May I come in?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Percy responded. He stepped back and let Peyton in. "So what exactly are you doing here?"

The blonde sat down on a couch. "I always like to see where my new employees live. It says a lot about a person." Percy didn't need to look around to know that his home was a huge mess. He knew he should've put some things away, but that couldn't have been the only reason he had come over. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, actually. My superiors and I feel that you would be really helpful in the Middle East." Percy nearly pulled a Jason and passed out, but he managed to compose himself.

"What?" He almost whispered.

"Oh, you wouldn't be leaving right now or anything, but maybe in a month or two. What do you think?"

"Well, uh, it's sudden. I haven't even worked a regular day at the office, and you want me to work in a different country?" Percy's mom might literally kill him if he did this.

"I completely understand. You just have this thing, spirit, about you that helps me know that you'd make a real difference. So does my fiance," he grinned. Percy thought about it. The whole reason he had wanted to join the CIA was to help make sure the world stayed safe. He knew he'd be useful. Being a demigod helped him with these kinds of things. He had devoted the last four years of his life to get to this point. It was the whole reason Annabeth had left him. He couldn't not do it. Then he would've left her for nothing. He looked at Peyton, who was patiently waiting for a response.

"I'll do it." Peyton's face lit up.

"Great. I think this will be really good for you. Oh, and my fiance and I are having a party tonight if you'd like to come. I'd really like to get to know you better." Percy liked Peyton so far, even though he talked about his fiance a lot, so he said he'd go, and then Peyton left.

That night, Percy dug out a casual suit from his closet and combed the mess of hair on top of his head. Since leaving Camp Half-Blood, Percy had learned how to do his hair and dress himself without the help of Jason, Piper, or Annabeth. He pulled on a pair of shoes and drove over to Peyton's house. When he stepped out of the car, he couldn't help but admire the architecture. Annabeth had taught him to appreciate beautiful buildings, and this was definitely one. The large house was made of bricks with white columns. _Annabeth would love this place_ , he thought. He made his way to the front door where a butler led him inside.

 _Peyton must be rich_ , he thought. He glanced at a painting on the wall. _Really rich_. Peyton noticed Percy and greeted him.

"Percy, I'm so glad you're here."

"Likewise. Your house is amazing."

"Thanks, my fiance actually designed it. Oh, here she is." Peyton tapped a passing woman on the shoulder and she spun around. Her blonde hair fell down her back in loose curls. She wore a simple, yet elegant, grey dress. Her grey eyes seemed to be thinking about everything. Then they widened. Percy took a step back.

"Percy, I'd like you to meet Annabeth."


	3. Chapter Two: Flooding

**Well I got through exams, but now I have to worry about new classes. Oh yay. And if you know really good EDM, alternative, or just really good musicians/bands, please comment them! I am in need of new music. And if there are any other characters or things you'd like to see in the story, please put them in a review. I am very open to ideas right now. Thanks for reading, and please R &R!**

Annabeth's eyes met Percy's. Neither of them said anything. They just stared. _Annabeth was engaged?_ Annabeth's brow furrowed and Percy felt his heart rate quicken. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I have let this happen?_ Percy then remembered Peyton was still there and he interrupted the silence. He was probably confused by why his fiance was shooting his coworker angry glances.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you, Annabeth," he said awkwardly.

Annabeth muttered, "You too." She took a long sip of the wine she had in her hand as everyone stood in an uncomfortable silence. Peyton seemed to sense the tension in the air.

"Oh, the Andersons just arrived. I better go say hello," he made his way around Percy and left. Percy shoved his hands down in his pockets and looked at his shoes. He felt something hit his arm. It was Annabeth.

"What the Hades are you doing here? You can't just show up at my house-"

"I didn't know you were going to be here. I swear. If I had known…" His voice trailed off. He actually had no idea what he would've done if he had known Annabeth was Peyton's fiance. "How are you?" he finally said. He ran his hands through his hair and Annabeth's expression softened.

"I'm good. I'm great actually. Everything's great. Peyton's great." She took another drink. "How are you, Percy?" That was a great question. Percy could say that he had never gotten over her, and everyday was like reliving his experiences in Tartarus, but without her. He could lie and say that life was a wonderful party filled with friends and fun. He went with the lie.

"Pretty good. I just finished my courses in criminal justice at Boston University and now I'm working with Peyton." She made a small smile.

"That's great. I'm happy for you. I, um, I'm going to go say hello to the Andersons." She walked around him, leaving him there by himself.

After a few seconds, he turned around to look at her. She was clinging to Peyton's arm while talking to a young couple he assumed were the Andersons. She had a huge smile on her face. She looked happy. Percy shook his head and made his way to the bar to get a drink.

He thought about his awkward encounter. He should've told her how he felt. He downed his whiskey and scolded himself. _It's been four years. Get over her._ He couldn't though. She was always on his mind. After she left, Percy couldn't even bring himself to see other girls. In college, his friends would always set him up on blind dates, but as soon as the girls tried for a kiss or more, he had told them he had to go.

Percy spent the rest of the party avoiding Annabeth and Peyton. Every time he saw them together he turned around, pretending that he had someone he suddenly needed to talk to. For a house party, there was quite a large gathering, so it made it easier for Percy to hide, and, surprisingly, actually talk to a few people. He met some people he would be working with, some people he hoped he would never have to see again, and the governor of Virginia. Peyton sure had good connections for not even being American.

While walking around, Percy saw Peyton plant a kiss on Annabeth's lips. Annabeth made eye contact with him and opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but no words came out. She excused herself from the conversation, and headed upstairs before glancing at Percy one more time.

Percy felt like he was about to explode after seeing that scene, so he made his way to the back of the house. He felt his face heat up as he fumbled with the handles on a pair of French doors. As soon as he opened them, he took a deep breath as cool air enveloped him. He shut the door and sighed as a sharp wind blew past him. He leaned on the railing, looking at the last streaks of sunlight reflect off of the pool down below.

After a few minutes of standing there, he heard a sniffle and his attention was drawn to a gazebo next to the pool, where the light of a computer screen lit up the night. He made his way down the stairs from the balcony to a stone path that led to the gazebo. As he walked he made out the features of the person with the laptop.

"Annabeth? What are you doing out here?" He called out softly as he neared. Annabeth glanced at him, not seeming surprised that he was here. She gestured to the screen sitting on the table in front of her.

"The party started becoming a little too much for me, and I like to come out here sometimes to work, so I left. Right now I'm working on some designs for a new monument in Washington DC." He pulled out the chair next to her and eyed her progress.

"This looks amazing," he said. And he meant it. She pointed at a part of the structure.

"I think this part needs something, but I haven't figured it out yet." She shivered and Percy noticed her bare arms. He pulled off his blue blazer and offered it to her. She smiled and draped it over her shoulders. It was nice being able to talk to her like they were friends again. Percy had really missed this.

She turned back to her work for a few minutes when she said, "You know, Percy, I'm not mad at you. I'm glad you were able to go to your college, and… and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just left like that. I was just so upset at the time, and if I stayed, I don't know how I could've faced you."

Wow. He wasn't expecting that. He knew this was his chance to tell her how he felt, but he couldn't do that to her. She was getting married for Zeus' sake. She had gotten over him. She had a new life. He leaned back in his chair and met her eyes.

"I'm sorry too. I think about how we left things, how I wasn't able to stop you from leaving-"

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked with shock. Percy had forgotten she didn't know he went after her. No one knew actually. He hadn't told anyone. There was no point in keeping it from her now.

"After you left the beach, I stayed there all night thinking about you, and when the sun started rising, I realized that I shouldn't have let you go. I ran all the way to the edge of the camp, but it was too late. You were gone," Percy said, sadness creeping into his voice.

"I didn't know that," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I had always thought that you just didn't care."

"I've never stopped caring, Annabeth," he blurted out. He bit his tongue, he wasn't planning on saying that. He glanced at her face, but he couldn't see her reaction as she had turned away from the glow of her laptop. _Screw it,_ he thought. He couldn't keep his feelings in any more.

"Every single day I think about you, and it hurts _so much._ You're always on my mind, whether that be you 'scolding' me for not doing my homework, 'encouraging' me to apply to the CIA, or just 'telling' me a joke when I'm down. The only reason I've come as far as I have, is because of you, and the truth is, I've never gotten over you. I still love you, Annabeth."

He stopped talking, out of breath from speaking so fast. He felt a weight lift off of his chest. He studied her face again. This time he could see that her brow was furrowed and her eyes were wet. A tear rolled down her cheek. Percy cringed and remained quiet.

"Percy, don't say that. It's too late. Four whole years too late! You broke my heart. It took me months to move on! Why can't you just do the same?" She let out a sob. Percy reached for her arm, but she shook him off and stood up. Her grey, lacey dress flew around in the breeze.

"You can't just show up and tell me you love me. I'm engaged to Peyton now. What did you think was going to happen? That I would just drop him and date you again?" She yelled, her voice rising. "I'm finally living a normal, happy life, and you aren't a part of it."

Percy stayed quiet, thinking there was no point in making her more angry. She pulled off his blazer and threw it on his lap. She groaned and took a step toward the edge of the gazebo while wiping the tears off her cheeks. He felt just like he did on that day at the lake. He ran his hands through his hair. _No,_ he told himself. _You let her run away last time and look at where that got you._

"Annabeth, I've never wanted you to be anything but happy," Percy said as he immediately stood up and grabbed Annabeth's hand, pulling her against him. She didn't pull his arms off of her, which made Percy glad. They stood there for a few minutes with Annabeth's head against Percy's chest. It felt familiar and _right._ She eventually stopped crying as hard as she had before and sniffled, looking up at him.

"I lied," she said. Percy was about to ask her what the Hades she was talking about when she stood up on her toes and kissed him. It was quick and gentle, but to Percy it felt perfect. He leaned down again and their lips crashed together. As they stood there, Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy's neck, pulling him closer to her.

The pool suddenly exploded into a giant fountain of water, and Annabeth laughed as the water lightly sprayed her. Percy's cheeks filled with a blush. She leaned back, her arms still around his neck, and said, "What am I going to tell Peyton when he sees the pool?" She then gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. "Oh my gods, _what am I going to tell Peyton_?"

Percy dropped his arms, slightly disappointed that the moment was over. This was definitely a problem though. He rubbed his forehead.

"Annabeth, you know that I want to be with you, but I can't make this decision for you. I want you to do what's best for you."

She looked back at the house, half-expecting Peyton to be staring at them, but he was nowhere to be seen. Knowing her, she was probably thinking of every possible solution and outcome. She turned back to Percy.

"Let's get out of here." She took his hand and led him around the house. An Uber pulled up and Percy slipped into the seat. Annabeth took a step back.

"Percy…" He suddenly worried that she wanted to be with Peyton after all. She stepped out of his view from in the car, and Percy felt his heart sink. Soon afterwards she came rushing back, and she jumped in the car, shutting the door behind her. Percy was overcome with relief.

"What were you doing?" Percy questioned her. She pulled a pin out of her hair and looked at him like he was an idiot. The look was all too familiar.

"I just put my phone in the mailbox. Peyton is CIA, after all."

"So you weren't… having second thoughts?" He asked as the Uber pulled into the street. Annabeth smiled and kissed him.

"Of course not, Seaweed Brain. I love you."


End file.
